blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Ant-venture/Gallery/2
In the tunnel S3E12 Blaze and Zeg spot the egg.png S3E12 Egg rolling toward a tunnel.png S3E12 Egg enters the tunnel.png S3E12 Blaze "This way, everyone!".png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg enter the tunnel.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg hurry down the street.png S3E12 Egg rolls through the tunnel.png S3E12 Egg activates the security system.png S3E12 Egg rolls deeper into the tunnel.png S3E12 Gate blocks the way.png S3E12 Another gete closes.png S3E12 Yet another gate closes.png S3E12 A fourth gate closes.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg "Look out!".png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg slow before the gate.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg blocked.png S3E12 AJ "Get past these gates".png S3E12 Ant Blaze thinks.png S3E12 Blaze "throw something really heavy".png S3E12 Zeg notices something.png S3E12 Zeg finds a paper clip.png S3E12 Zeg trying to lift the paper clip.png S3E12 The paper clip is too heavy.png S3E12 Blaze will lift the paper clip.png S3E12 Blaze mentions his super ant strength.png|"I've got super ant strength!" S3E12 AJ explains about ants' strength.png|Remember... S3E12 Diagram of ant walking.png|Ants are super strong. S3E12 Apple appears next to ant.png|They need all that strength to carry big pieces of food back to their homes. S3E12 Ant lifting apple.png|Ants can lift things 100 times heavier than they are! S3E12 Blaze prepares to lift the paper clip.png S3E12 Blaze lifts the paper clip.png S3E12 Zeg astounded by Blaze's strength.png S3E12 Blaze "Super ant strength!".png S3E12 Blaze throws the paper clip.png S3E12 Paper clip breaks the gate.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump through the gate.png S3E12 Zeg "Gate go...".png S3E12 Blaze "Let's hurry and bash through the other gates".png S3E12 Blaze and AJ see the next gate.png S3E12 Second gate ahead.png S3E12 Second gate is even tougher.png S3E12 Zeg found more objects.png S3E12 A button and a coin.png S3E12 I need the heaviest.png S3E12 Measurements.png S3E12 Blaze picking up the coin.png S3E12 Blaze holding the coin up.png S3E12 Blaze swings the coin around.png S3E12 Coin breaks the second gate.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump through the second gate.png S3E12 Blaze "This way".png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg continue on.png S3E12 Third gate ahead.png S3E12 AJ sees more objects.png S3E12 A toothbrush and a pencil.png S3E12 Zeg wonders which is heavier.png S3E12 Blaze "Let's see".png S3E12 More measurements.png S3E12 Blaze lifting the toothbrush.png S3E12 Blaze holds up the toothbrush.png S3E12 Toothbrush thrown.png S3E12 Toothbrush breaks the third gate.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump through the third gate.png S3E12 AJ "Look!".png S3E12 Last gate.png S3E12 Zeg finds the last objects.png S3E12 An orange and a baseball.png S3E12 Zeg "Good goin', Zeg".png S3E12 Let's find the heavy one.png S3E12 Final measurements.png S3E12 Blaze picking up the baseball.png S3E12 Blaze holds up the baseball.png S3E12 Baseball breaks the fourth gate.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump through the last gate.png S3E12 All gates passed.png S3E12 Blaze "Now let's get moving".png S3E12 Blaze leading Zeg.png S3E12 Zeg chanting "Rescue egg!".png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg head out of the tunnel.png Crusher and the insect helmet, part 1 S3E12 Pickle in the forest.png S3E12 Pickle looking in a delivery box.png S3E12 Pickle tries on his delivery.png S3E12 Crusher appears near Pickle.png S3E12 Pickle shows Crusher his insect helmet.png S3E12 Crusher "Insect helmet?".png S3E12 Pickle describes the insect helmet.png S3E12 Pickle activating the insect helmet.png|"Insect helmet, insectify!" S3E12 Insect helmet's roulette spins.png S3E12 Insect helmet lands on silkworm.png S3E12 Insect helmet produces a mini cannon.png S3E12 Pickle launches silk from the cannon.png S3E12 Crusher astounded by what Pickle is doing.png S3E12 Pickle swinging on the silk.png S3E12 Pickle "just like a silkworm".png S3E12 Crusher getting interested.png S3E12 Pickle lands next to Crusher.png S3E12 Crusher takes the insect helmet.png S3E12 Crusher activating the insect helmet.png|"Insect helmet, insectify!" S3E12 Crusher This is gonna be so great!".png S3E12 Pickle sees the insect Crusher got.png S3E12 Crusher got a dragonfly.png S3E12 Insect helmet sprouts dragonfly wings.png S3E12 Crusher flies up.png S3E12 Crusher excited to be a dragonfly.png S3E12 Crusher flying around.png S3E12 Crusher slams into a tree branch.png S3E12 Crusher falls in a mud puddle.png Jumping on caterpillars S3E12 Blaze and Zeg search the city.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg driving together.png S3E12 AJ "The egg must be here somewhere".png S3E12 Help us look for it.png S3E12 The egg isn't here.png S3E12 The egg isn't here either.png S3E12 The egg is way up here.png S3E12 Egg rolling across a building top.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg wonder how to get up.png S3E12 Zeg has an idea.png S3E12 Zeg demonstrates his grasshopper jumping.png S3E12 AJ "Yeah!".png S3E12 Grasshopper standing on a blade of grass.png S3E12 Grasshopper jumping.png S3E12 Grasshopper using its strong legs.png S3E12 Grasshopper jumping again.png S3E12 Grasshopper pushing off the ground.png S3E12 Grasshopper jumping super high.png S3E12 Zeg needs to jump on something.png S3E12 To get up there.png S3E12 Zeg wondering what to jump on.png S3E12 Zeg hears a caterpillar calling.png S3E12 Tough guy caterpillar offering to help.png S3E12 Gentleman caterpillar offering to help.png S3E12 Granny caterpillar offering to help.png S3E12 Blaze realizing the caterpillars can help.png S3E12 Zeg "Oh, goody!".png S3E12 Zeg "Here come Grasshopper Zeg!!".png S3E12 Blaze watches Zeg jump.png S3E12 Blaze hooks up to Zeg.png S3E12 Blaze getting flung upwards.png S3E12 Zeg bouncing on the tough guy caterpillar.png S3E12 Tough guy caterpillar "Hey, that tickles".png S3E12 Zeg "Thank you, caterpillar!".png S3E12 Zeg bouncing on the gentleman caterpillar.png S3E12 Blaze flung past the gentleman caterpillar.png S3E12 Gentleman caterpillar "Excellent jumping".png S3E12 Zeg and Blaze jumping up.png S3E12 Zeg bouncing on the granny caterpillar.png S3E12 Blaze flung past the granny caterpillar.png S3E12 Granny caterpillar "Up you go, dears".png|Up you go, dears! S3E12 Zeg "Now where Zeg jump?".png S3E12 Help find another caterpillar.png S3E12 Where's the caterpillar.png S3E12 Brassy caterpillar waving from the window.png S3E12 Zeg bouncing on the brassy caterpillar.png S3E12 Blaze flung past the brassy caterpillar.png S3E12 Zeg calling "Thank you!".png S3E12 Brassy caterpillar "You're welcome!".png S3E12 Let's find another.png S3E12 Find the second caterpillar.png S3E12 Zeg bouncing on the lady caterpillar.png S3E12 Blaze flung past the lady caterpillar.png S3E12 Lady caterpillar encouraging Zeg.png S3E12 Find one more caterpillar.png S3E12 Zeg bouncing on the goofball caterpillar.png S3E12 Blaze flung past the goofball caterpillar.png S3E12 Zeg cheering.png S3E12 Blaze cheering.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg reach the top.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg finish jumping.png S3E12 We made it.png S3E12 Blaze congratulating Zeg.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg high tire.png S3E12 Zeg thanking the caterpillars.png S3E12 Goofball caterpillar "You're welcome, big fella".png S3E12 Lady caterpillar "Anytime!".png S3E12 Blaze "the firefly egg went this way".png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg hurry along.png Insects! S3E12 Insects busy in Insect City.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jumping off.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg jump to the ground.png S3E12 Ant Blaze facing forward.png S3E12 Ant's thorax lit up.png S3E12 Ant's head lit up.png S3E12 Ant's abdomen lit up.png S3E12 Beetle and ladybug collide with each other.png S3E12 Beetle and ladybug after colliding.png S3E12 Beetle and ladybug share a laugh.png S3E12 Bee and butterflies pollinating flowers.png S3E12 Ant Blaze lifts a log.png S3E12 Zeg spinning in the log.png S3E12 Zeg bouncing around, Blaze follows.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg come round the corner.png S3E12 Zeg sliding past the insects.png S3E12 Blaze sliding past the insects.png S3E12 Insects watching Blaze and Zeg.png S3E12 Blaze "Insects".png S3E12 Blaze wiggling his antennae.png S3E12 Blaze doing an ant march.png S3E12 Zeg passes a caterpillar making a cocoon.png S3E12 Butterfly flying close-up.png S3E12 Swarm of butterflies.png S3E12 Blaze holding a piece of wood.png S3E12 Wood makes a seesaw.png S3E12 Zeg sends Blaze flying.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg fly off the seesaw.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg on the ground again.png S3E12 Blaze and Zeg speed out of sight.png Crusher and the insect helmet, part 2 S3E12 Crusher and Pickle still in the jungle.png S3E12 Pickle activates the insect helmet again.png|"Insect helmet, insectify!" S3E12 Insect's helmet roulette spins again.png S3E12 Pickle got a cricket.png S3E12 Crusher "Cricket?!".png S3E12 Insect helmet sprouts cricket legs.png S3E12 Pickle jumps high.png S3E12 Pickle leaping like a cricket.png S3E12 Crusher "I wanna do that!".png S3E12 Crusher takes the insect helmet again.png S3E12 Crusher activates the helmet again.png|"Insect helmet, insectify!" S3E12 Crusher "way cooler than a cricket".png S3E12 Crusher got a stilt bug.png S3E12 Crusher confused "A stilt bug?".png S3E12 Insect helmet produces stilt bug legs.png S3E12 Crusher is up really high.png S3E12 Crusher trying to balance.png S3E12 Crusher about to fall.png S3E12 Crusher lands in a bush.png To return to the The Big Ant-venture episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries